Zarthra Zoid
"Yke hyon fhars oblivyn cnous ovlivyn" - Zarthra Zoid Zarthra Crix Nagatee-Zoid was born to the Nagatee Royal Family on the planet Coruscant; son to Princess Cassa Nagatee. He is half Coruscanti and half Corellian. As all blood members of the Nagatee Royal Family, Zarthra bears the family genetic treat once created in a lab by one of his ancestors, to recognise all family members no matter where in the galaxy they might be: dark hair with purple highlights. His skin is very pale, his eyes are brilliant and has always been fiercely independent. Zarthra speaks mainly Galactic Basic however is fluent in Old Corellian. BiographyEditEdit "I don't work and I'm totally self Sufficient" - Zarthra Zarthra Nagatee-Zoid was born to theRoyal Nagatee Family on the planet of Coruscant and is the biological son of Cassa Nagatee. After being born to Cassa, Cassa became terminally ill and in an effort to save young Zarthra’s life he was put up for adoption at one of the welfare centers on Coruscant. Zarthra is half Coruscanti in race but fully Corellian in heiritage. In the welfare center Zarthra was adopted by a young couple from Corellia, Clayton andKenya Zoid. From there on he grew up in and around Coronet and as such had a fascination with the ships in the blusterous Coronet Starport. In Coronet Zarthra met a humble shipmaker by the name of Darryl Embrey who took Zarthra on as his apprentice. With Darryl’s guidance Zarthra became skilled in craftsmanship and left home in a hurry and possibly prematurely with his newly constructed H-type Yacht. Zarthra joined NeuroSavv Technologies under the supervision ofAeternal Conclave and Finster Suave and soon excelled through the New Republics Academy. Growing board with transport Zarthra soon left NeuroSaav where he had a short standing withEndeavor Trading before quickly moving along from there too. Zarthra began to seek new opportunities and a rookie trader and came across Galindas Exports. The famous weapons faction was suffering from lack members so Zarthra quickly found his niche with Asaryakatr as he brought new members to fill the ranks of GalEx. With the demise of Galindas Exports through Ourtai Ol`inesh, Zarthra found himself on the search yet again for some place to call home. Having grown large enough Zarthra founded himself a medical faction by the name of Corellian Industries. With little land to himself Zarthra sought out to find some and thus his path met with Kuro Neko’s and theSkeebo system ofShadola quickly opened its doors to Zarthra on the planet of Skeebo III. However with dwindling resources Zarthra found his way to the Keer Nation and became friends with Trace Magnus for the first time. For a time Zarthra would lead both the Corellian Industries medical supplier and the Keer Union security division. This would also be Zarthra’s first meeting with his lost blood cousin Drael Jay'la Rak Sha Nagatee-Traner. Not long after the beginning development of Corellian Industries through the aid of Keer Nation, Drael left Keer and issued a friendly warning to Zarthra about his presence within the Nation. Soon after the issued warning tensions began to rise between Trace and Zarthra and Corellian Industries and Keer Nation separated. Some months later Keer Nation fell to a sleeper agent of Black Sun. Following the demise of Keer, Corellian Industries would undergo an attack from Teniel Djo resulting in Zarthra’s decision to sell the name to the open market and revert to his own private enterprize. Zarthra’s personal pilots and trusted friends who remained with him were Legend Myre, Lan Java, Shilkor Starblade, and Malando Virai. Continuing the pursuit for a purpose Zarthra decided to open a savings account withInterGalactic Bank. After several conversations with the bank’s leader and part owner Evan Crawford, Zarthra enrolled as an account manager with surprisingly easy access to the funds of Galactic Citizens all around. With Evan’s desires to step down, Evan quickly began training Zarthra for the position as Chief Executive Officer of InterGalactic Bank. However by an executive decision by the full ownerTovakinpi Toshikhan the leadership of the bank would be under Patrick Martins authority. Within a week of Martin's control of IGB the faction was victim to a second Eidola attack by a Jawa of the name Zuw Zuw. Patrick himself covered the loss of inventory from his personal assets and by his own choosing resigned from the position as CEO. Tovakinpi and Evan decided to replace Patrick with Zarthra. Zarthra remained CEO of IGB for well over a year and eventually obtained part ownership of the bank himself before the hardships of the bank would force it to revert into less formal operations. After Zarthra was no longer needed by InterGalactic Bank he began to seek out new endeavors which soon led him back to his cousin Drael Traner, where they began to seek out opportunities with Zarthra’s longtime friend Solarious Masha. Currently, Zarthra is a member of the Gallactic Alliance as Minister of Engineering and High Council member for the Infinite Empire. Personal FleetEditEdit Over the years Zarthra has accumulated a massive fleet said to dwarf roughly 90% of the independent fleets in the galaxy according to friend and Tresario Star Kingdom expert Filithel Arborin. Flag Ship: ZZ Champion. The ZZ Champion, being a Hammerhead Cruiser, is a warhorse of a battleship in it's unique and ancient design. The rarity and beauty of the ship is probably what caused Zarthra to obtain it through his friend Kuro Neko through trading his Kaloth Battlecruiser for the marvelous ship. Through what's available the ship is internally armed with sentry droids that walk the corridors and upon entry of the bridge you will be greeted by the presence of several dangerously armed Mark I Assault Droids. The vessel also holds personal quarters for the crew and a secluded office for Zarthra two floors above the bridge. ZZ Dynasty. The ZZ Dynasty is of course the classic Pursuer Enforcement Ship. That had undoubtable remained in Zarthra's inventory longer than any other and came to him in the turmoil of his friend Kli Raan. Through holding onto the ship Zarthra still holds onto hope that perhaps one day his friend will return to him and he may return the assets Zarthra has kept safely in his possession. Category: Biography